To which I Serve
by WitchesareCool
Summary: Gabrielle just might find being the Empress's slave acually quite enjoyable. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: I accually wrote this story a long time ago but what the heck Enjoy!**

**Disclamers: I only own the story idea, no the characters are not mine.**

Gabrielle's Pov

"No!" I screamed as they tied me and my sister up to be taken in for slavery. They were merciless as they threw me and half the village women into the cart pulled by a horse. The ropes burned my hands and feet as I struggle against them trying to get free.

It appears to me that the rest of the women are giving up against the tight bonds around our wrists. I cursed under my breath as the solider hit the back of my head with the butt of his sword. It was a long harsh ride up north into the mountains where we were to be sold. I tried my best to comfort my crying little sister, telling her it was alright although, I knew it wasn't.

My father is the head of Podedia, the village I come from. He has been ill recently. It was to our surprise to be attacked. I remember the terrified look upon my father's face as the men broke through our door dragging me and Lilla out of the house.

"Hey! You come on!" The disgusting warlord grabbed my hair, pulling me out of the cart, throwing me onto the hard dirt ground. I couldn't get up in my postion on my stomach, I struggled to breathe as the man pressed his foot onto my back.

"Where did you get this one?" I heard a rugged female voice speak from above me. "You don't want this one, my dear empress. She's much of a pain I may say." Although I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was someone who got her ways.

**Okay, should I continue guys let me know in the reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamers: I only own the story idea, no the characters are not mine. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I will try and make the next few chapters longer, I was just testing the story. **

"Where did you get this one?" I heard a rugged female voice speak from above me. "You don't want this one, my dear empress. She's much of a pain I may say." Although I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was someone who got her ways.

"Answer me!" The brown leather of her boots were right next to my face. "Podedia, down in Greece, but mam-" He was cut off by the Empress speaking. "I don't care if it takes me eternity to break her. I want her loaded onto my horse. I'm taking her to Rome, to be my personal slave."

I swallowed hard hearing these words. I never been in Rome, let alone outside Podedia. Why does the Empress want me as her slave? I definitely not the strongest, or the best looking woman in this group. So why me?

"I suppose you want her sister too?" Said the man from earlier, fear clear in his voice. She glared at him and lifted me up onto the beautiful blonde horse. She tied my feet around the horses stomach. She stood and gave a few more commands to the men.

This gave me a good view of her. She had long black hair and stunning blue eyes. I instantly felt intimidated. She jumped onto the horse, behind me. I looked back to my sister at her tear stained face. I'm scarred that this might be the last time I see her face. I wanted to cry. I had to look away as the men started to whip them.

I could feel the horse speed up as the Empress gave him a kick. With every step the horse took I felt the ropes cut deeper into my ankles. The discomfort was immense.

We rode for two days before we finally approached a huge castle. Guards instantly opened the gates. Backs perfectly straight, watching as we entered into the… garden? There were guards everywhere watching us. I felt uncomfortable under the gaze of all the eyes.

A man in a royal robe walked out with his arms outstretched. "Ah, Xena my wonderful Empress, you have returned and with a new slave," This man has brown hair and eyes and a loud booming voice. The Empress pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted her.

The guards slowly surrounded us. I felt cold fingers brush against my screaming ankle. I felt the ropes disappear from my ankles. A guard grabbed my arm and lift me off the horse. The man approached the Empress and kissed her on the cheek.

"You must tell me all about your travels, my dear Xena." I could see it on the Empress face that she was annoyed. She patted his cheek. "I'm awfully tired, Caesar. I think I'm going to go to bed, perhaps in the morning." She said looking into his brown eyes.

He nodded his head. Xena motion me to follow her. We walked through the garden into the castle. I instantly took my breath away. The halls were a beautiful grey stone and paintings of Rome on every wall. With every turn we took I felt more overwhelmed. This place was huge! I felt like we have been walking forever when we came to a door at the end of the hallways maze.

She pushed the door open with little effort. "You are to sleep in there," The Empress pointed to a green door in the corner of the room. "Go to sleep but keep an ear open for my call," Was all she said before she striped her armor and went to sleep.

I walked into the small room. There was a bed and a small dresser. I opened the dresser to see some brown servant clothes along with a hairbrush. I quickly changed and brushed my hair. I looked at my dirt covered face in the mirror. I want to scream, just scream and get all this worry out of my system.

I held myself back and blew out the candle and laid down in my bed, just staring at the moonlighted ceiling. I just laid there nothing going through my mind, wanting to sleep but I can't close my eyes… Why can't I close my eyes?

**Please review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

My eyes shifted to the little window as a light yellow glow rising from it. I'm not sure if I slept off not… I honestly don't know. I slowly stood from the creaky bed and peeked out the door. I looked at the dark haired woman sounldly asleep. I scanned the large room, with a single candel illuminating it.

I stared at an old woman who sat there on her hands and knees trying to scrub at the mud stains on the floor. I slowly approuched her, careful not to wake up the sleeping empress.

As I got closer I could hear the woman mutter under her breath. "You think the high and powerful one could atleast take off her muddy boots, or like walk on air." The woman's hand was shaking as she lifted the sponge to dip in the bucket. I knelt down next to her grabbing the old rag floating in the water and began to scrub at the mud.

"Oh you needn't to help me," She said her mood turning 360. I looked at her brown eyes and smiled. "But I must I couldn't let you scrub at these stains by yourself," She laughed and shook her head starting to scrub. "You'll learn soon enough."

We worked side by side for a long time when I was pushed over by an unknown force. I looked over to see that it was the sleepily empress who pushed me over. "You don't help this woman, you understand?!" I knelt in front of her ignoring the pain in my side. Looking at the tile floor I knodded my head.

"Go find me something to wear, I'm going to a joucing turnament today with the Caesar." She sat on the bed brushing her hair. I walked over to the huge dessing room and looked at the dresses.

I have no idea what to pick out, what would someone wear to a joucing turnament? I don't want to misplease her I can handle another kick to the side. I stood there just staring at them.

I felt something brush against my leg, I looked down to see the old woman crawling next to me. She looked up at me. "Use the red one, it would be perfect." She continued to crawl forward scrubbing at the pud path. I quickly grabbed the red dress trusting her.

I walked out torwards the empress holding the dress across my arms. She turned to me with a cold look. "I see the old woman has heled you with my atire." She stood and took off her sleep ware. I looked away quickly staring at the wall. "Well come on." I held the dress open as she slipped in. She turned allowing me to tie it around her neck.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I sat next to her, feeding her grapes, as she sat in her thrown watching the turnament. She didn't seem to thrilled as the knights ran back in forth. I found it was intresting, why did they want to knock each other off of there horses. Were the mortal enemies?

Finally, one knocked the other off their horse. The croud instantly started to cheer. Xena stood and slowly clapped blankly looking. Caesar grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the middle of the stadium. The crowd instantly silent down and began to listen. Caesar began to talk, "To congraulate this brave man on his victory there will be a celebration at the castle ball room. All of rome is invited to attend!"

He began to walk out of the stadium with the empress following. "Come along blondie." Was all she said walking by me. I quickly followed. They got into a carrage and I walked behind the wheels. I had to jog in order to keep up. The sun beat down on me as sweat dripped down my face... could this get any worse.

I sat in the kitchen as the royal couple ate. I saw a bowl of soup set down in front of me. "Eat while you can," I looked at the cook. He had a funny face rather goofy. "I'm sorry I forgot to intorduce myself. I am Joxer the cook of this fine castle. And your name will be?" I stared him in the eyes as I quietly spook. "Gabrielle, I'm the empress personal slave."

His face seems to drops. He kissed my hand. "Shame," I looked at him with confusion. "Xena's slaves never last more than a year here, she beats them to death in most cases," Minya, Caesar's slave, whispered to me.

I shut my eyes at this info, they must have been closed for a while. I felt myself being lifted and turned. I quickly open my eyes as Xena kissed me...

**:) Mwahahaha anyways please review, it makes me upload faster. :)**


End file.
